Cards
Power up Chance of successful power up Power points gained for unsuccessful power up Chance of Success in 10 attempts (Using Binomial Probability Calculations) *Probabilities shown are the chances of getting 1 or more successes out of N attempts. Cost to power up a card *One card will be consumed per power up attempt. *Gold cost is irregardless of the success rate. So it'd cost you 500 gold to upgrade a C rank card 1 level if you use a C rank card (100%) or a D rank card (33%) Cards Needed to Gain Rank Warning: Do not look unless you're immune to horror, you have a plan, you want to give up, or you want a reason to spend real money. Refer to the Tips section on how to make an S-rank character with only 5 million gold. *Assumptions: **12 cards are needed to upgrade to the next level: (1x Base Card + 5x equivalent => 1x +5 Card) * 2 = 12 **Using 100% success chance only. **Card Cost is based on the cost of buying a single card at 3,000 . There are savings if you buy card packs instead. To read the charts, start from the desired rank. And then read across. That's it. For instance, to obtain an S-rank card, you will need to start with 20,736 D-rank cards. If you should have any B or C-rank cards, this number is decreased. In other words, you do NOT need 20,736 D-rank cards, 1,728 C-rank cards, 144 B-rank cards, and 12 A-rank cards to create an S-rank card. 20,736 D-rank cards will be enough. Tips *Powering C-Rank cards should be done using chance method. **Buying cards and powering using 100% chance will cost you 38,900 gold to create each B-rank card used to upgrade because you need 12 D-rank cards. ***Powering a C-rank card to +5 using this method will cost you 194,500 gold. **The chance method requires 8 cards at most. ***Each failure grants you 15 power points. 100 / 15 = 6.6667 which rounds up to 7 cards needed for 100 power points. The next upgrade afterwards (8th) will have have a 100% success chance. ***The 8 upgrades at 2,500 gold per power-up comes out to 20,000 gold. You need 8 cards, which adds an additional 24,000 gold. In total, each extra power up will cost you a maximum of 44,000 gold. ***Powering a C-rank card to +5 using this method will cost you 170,000 gold * 8 + 24000) + (750 * 8 + 24000) + (1000 * 8 + 24000) + (1500 * 8 + 24000) + (2500 * 8 + 24000). *Powering B-Rank cards should be done using the chance method. **Buying cards and powering using 100% chance will cost you 479,300 gold to create each B-rank card used to upgrade because you need 144 D-rank cards. ***Powering a B-rank card to +5 using this method will cost you 2,396,500 gold. **However, using the chance method only requires 16 cards at most. ***Each failure grants you 7 power points. 100 / 7 = 14.28 which rounds up to 15 cards needed for 100 power points. The next upgrade afterwards (16th) will have a 100% success chance. ***The 16 upgrades at 5,000 gold per power-up comes out to 80,000 gold. You need 16 cards, which adds an additional 48,000 gold. In total, each extra power up will cost you a maximum of 128,000 gold. ***Powering a B-rank card to +5 using this method will cost you 440,000 gold * 16 + 48000) + (1500 * 16 + 48000) + (2000 * 16 + 48000) + (3000 * 16 + 48000) + (5000 * 16 + 48000). *Powering A-Rank cards should be done using the chance method. **Buying cards and powering using 100% chance will cost you 5,776,600 to create each A-rank card used to upgrade because you need 1728 D-rank cards. ***Powering an A-rank card to +5 using this method will cost you 28,883,000 . **However, using the chance method only requires 51 cards at most. ***Each failure grants you 2 power points. 100 / 2 = 50 cards needed for 100 power points. The next upgrade afterwards (51st) will have a 100% success chance. ***The 51 upgrades at 7,500 per power-up comes out to 382,500 . You need 51 cards, which adds an additional 153,000 . In total, each extra power up will cost you a maximum of 535,500 . ***Powering an A-rank card to +5 using this method will cost you 1,721,250 * 51 + 153000) + (2250 * 51 + 153000) + (3000 * 51 + 153000) + (4500 * 51 + 153000) + (7500 * 51 + 153000). ***To make this even cheaper, save all C-rank cards that you manage to obtain from the card packs. If you save these cards until it is time to upgrade the A-rank card from +4 to +5, your final cost will end up being: 1,353,750 * 51 + 153000) + (2250 * 51 + 153000) + (3000 * 51 + 153000) + (4500 * 51 + 153000) + (7500 * 16 + 48000). ***Generally you will not be able to save enough C-rank cards to upgrade from +3 to +5. But if you do manage to collect around 30ish C-rank cards, it's usually enough to complete both upgrades. However, it would be better to save them for that second A-rank card that you're planning to upgrade. Category:Mechanics Category:Characters